


warm

by iwaizumi_tooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumi_tooru/pseuds/iwaizumi_tooru
Summary: a simple morning with their not so simple child





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> back to me and my matsuhana bullshit YUH

it was warm. takahiro’s eyes fluttered open, then squinted from the light in his eyes. issei forgot to shut the blinds, again, so the morning sun shone through.

he grunted as he rolled over, takahiro didn’t intend on fully waking up just yet, snuggling up to his still sleeping alpha. he hummed in content when, almost on instinct, issei’s arms looped back around his waist.

it was so peaceful. he could stay there forever.

but could doesn’t mean would. not to their pup, at least.

“mama!” he could hear their little girl pounding her fist on their bedroom door, “mama! papa, uppy!”

“oh my gooooooood,” takahiro groaned into issei’s shoulder. somehow the alpha remained peacefully asleep. helping raise five younger siblings will do that to you, supposedly. lucky bastard.

takahiro lifted his head slightly to see the door handle jiggle, and before he could even think about getting out of bed, their daughter somehow got the door to open. in toddled a small brunette with the wildest grin on her chubby face.

“mama! papa!” their three year old nima squealed as she tried to climb up into their bed. “uppy time!” she chanted as she clamored on top of takahiro’s side, pulling back their blankets in the process. takahiro slept in nothing but one of issei’s shirts so in an effort to keep nima from exposing him he guided her down in between him and issei.

“where’s your sense of time you silly bean? it’s too early for everything,” takahiro mumbled, raking his fingers through her dark curls.

“mama!” she giggled, a sweet melodic sound, and patted at his hand. “It’s val-en-tines day!” He giggled at how she sounded the word out. “so it’s uppy time!”

“that ain’t it nima, i think it’s sleepy time.” takahiro mused, even though he was wide awake. he went to bury his face in his pillow to pretend he was asleep, he knew it would make nima whine, which the omega found hilarious.

“while this is adorable, can i remind you that it’s only seven in the morning?” issei’s deep voice rumbled, and nima tilted her head back and patted at his stubbly chin.

“papa, it’s valentine’s day, that means it’s uppy time,”

“nah.”

she looked frustrated by his answer, and rolled over to smash her hand against his cheek, “papa!”

“nima!” issei retorted back making his voice crack while squeezing her in his arms, which always made nima burst into giggles. takahiro grinned, feeling his heart swell with joy. they were so cute. nima looked so much like issei already, even down to their damned eyebrows. they were his little dorks  and he couldn't be happier.  

“you guys are such nerds.”

“wow, hiro. rude. guess this nerd won’t be making pancakes today.”

“don’t play me like this issei!” takahiro whined.

“pancakes!” nima cheered, “papa, can we have valentines day pancakes?”

“of course baby.”

“i’m gonna go get them!” nima ended up prying herself out of the alpha’s arms and rolling over takahiro to dash out their room. the alpha and omega glanced at the empty doorway, then took one look at each other and burst into giggles.

“welp, time to get up and do some gay stuff today.” takahiro leaned over to rest his head on issei’s chest. issei let his hand rest on his omega’s back and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“ugh. disgusting.”

“so nasty.”

there was a loud crash coming from what sounded like the kitchen. then nima groaning loudly in frustration.

“well frick.”

takahiro flopped over to his side of the bed wrapping the duvet around him, “she’s your child after 6 am.”

issei groaned, rolling over to loop an arm around the omega's waist, pressing another kiss to the back of his neck. “love you hiro.”

“i love you too, but she’s still your child.” issei grunts in protest when takahiro jabs him in the ribs.

“dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda wanna write more of matsuhana + nima but eh   
> hoped y'all enjoyed and have a happy valentine's day :)


End file.
